


Breakfast with the Exorcist

by RandyWrites



Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyWrites/pseuds/RandyWrites
Summary: prompt from tumblr. short & sweet one-shot.





	Breakfast with the Exorcist

At the start of this odd and interesting relationship, Jason Blood had expected many things from Constantine. Consistency was not one of those things.

Yet every night that he could stand to stay over, as dreamless sleep eventually broke into quiet morning, he quickly learned the exorcist’s routine. Most of which involved more and more elaborate attempts to impress the former knight with unforgettable breakfasts, and then doing the bare minimum to prepare himself for the day.

The stark difference in the efforts he went to were almost charming, if Jason were the type to allow himself to be so easily charmed.

Instead he convinced himself, even on this particular morning when John was looking especially domestic with pancake batter splattered against his forearm and burnt toast mingling in the air with cigarette smoke, that things were as casual as ever between the two of them. It simply wouldn’t do to start reading too much into these things.

He took his usual seat at the breakfast nook, morning paper in hand and already flipped to political think pieces. The demonologist took the quickest of detours to set Jason’s favorite mug before him, filled already with coffee, black with two sugars. A plate with toast to start, as the main course waited on the skillet.

He reigned in his surprise as he felt John’s lips brush by his forehead, the man’s stubble tickling his skin as the peck came and went.

“Doin’ a bit of a repeat with the pancakes,” John admitted, not calling attention to the kiss, “But this time, thought I’d add a side of fruit. Mix things up a bit, eh?”

The knight finally closed his gaping mouth, clearing his throat to answer as his silence was dragged out a little too long for his liking.

“Sounds like a capital idea,” he said, wincing as his voice cracked at the last couple words.

And here he had  _thought_  he had John Constantine figured out.


End file.
